Advances in computer and communication technologies have changed how people can communicate, and has both necessitated and facilitated a change in how people communicate and how information and instruction is delivered. Instruction tools have emerged allowing users across the world to connect with one another. Traditional instruction tools like webinars and virtual instructors are used with the intent of pushing content out to users, and typically provide a one directional communication process between an instructor and participant. As technological advances have challenged traditional notions of the classroom setting, given that people may interact globally, a need exists for an instructive platform that provides the ability for an engaging and collaborative classroom environment.